Letters of a broken heart
by Ice Princess Mishia
Summary: This is an original, you can imagion a girl from naruto wrote it to whomever I just needed a category.Hope you like it. This are letter from a girl,whom the person she loved starts to change and after she's dumped.So here is the letters of the heartbroken
1. Do you still love me or do things change

September 16, 2008

Dear YOU,

Can you tell me why? Why do you hurt me so? You have no idea how many nights I've had with out sleep because I can't think about if you love me or not. I dont know if for you I am or was something. My mind doesn't stop thinking about things I really don't want to think about. YOU I love you, but you don't understand that, I'd give my life, I'd give everything I have for you... why can't you understand that?Just thinking, how you used to be, so sweet and loving, gentel, funny but now... you're cold and distant. It's like I met you 2 days ago... when you told me you'd never change...was that lie? I admit, I'm afraid of what the answer maybe but I can take it. I just want to know how you feel. That you would say you love me not because I ask you to but just because you want me to hear it... If you see the YOU I feel in love with, tell him I love him and that I miss him terribly...tell him I'll never stop loving him and that his name...will always be in my heart, well it's not here anymore, becasue he has it a long time ago... and I didn't even notice...but I'm happy he's the one who has it.

With all my deepest love,

ME


	2. Can't you understand?

September 21, 2008

Dear YOU,

See? I don't call you by your pet name anymore, because I know you're not him. I was thinkin of the time we were happy, where every on eof us were together as friends. But my thought always ended up on you. Do you remember after I told you a liked you, a little later you told me you liked me too? You stole away kisses from me,you always caught me off guard... Do you remember how much time we spent chatting? It was more the time that we said good bye and I love you than the actual conversation. I remember clearly when you whispered in my ear that you loved me, that you thought I looked beautiful, and when you wanted a kiss you simply stole one, you always had the luck the teacher never caught you, she always or went out of the class or just ignored us that you just quickly peck my lips so you'd be satisfied. Yes, I remember it clearly... What happen to that? When you said I love you did you lie? You have no idea how many time that question has invaded my mind, along with questions like, have I ever ment anything at all to him? Have I lost him?... I'm afraid, I'm afraid of the answer. But I want to know it, because I can't stand this anymore, being all day long wondering if you still want me in your life. Everytime I try to get near you just make an expression as if you don't want me there... Damn it if you don't love me I think I deserve to know! Don't you think? I think I deserve a letter telling me the answers of all those question that don't let me sleep at night... Don't you think I do? You're the first...to whom I've given everything to. Alot of people tell me I'm stupid for still being with you. Well they can keep calling me stupid, because hose words...I just can't get them out of my mouth... It's the same as saying good-bye hahaha remember that I told you that was a bad word? Well for me saying good-bye in this circumstances is a sin. I'm sorry for lovin you, I'm sorry for making you my everything, I'm sorry for being in your life, sorry I met you, I'm sorry for crossing your path and finally...I'm sory for giving you my heart. But you know what? Keep it, your name is already engraved on it and maybe, most likely it will stay there forever. For me you're that other half people always talk about, but maybe I'm not yours. PLease I beg you, don't hurt me anymore. I know you don't do it unporpous but please stop. I'll always love you with everything I have... I wish for you the best of things, full of happiness and well being. I love you...I would say as a friend...but I'd be lying.

Yours truelly,

ME

(today and forever)


	3. Just as my friend your enough

September 25, 2008

Dear YOU,

I want to say I'm sorry. I've been really stupid and I know you don't deserve how I'm treating you. You're worth much more than that. You know, a while ago I was thinking about when we sat down on the tables in science class. I remember I was sad because of a friend and you wrote on a paper asking me what was wrong, I told you to stop being my friend beacause I always hurt the people I love the most...And you told me... that I hadn't hurt you yet...and that you knew I would never hurt you and that while I was your friend...I would never be alone. That day, you gave light to my path, you are my light, and you had kept that promese...until now. What happen to our beautiful friendship? Yes, I won't lie and say I don't miss your lips on mine alot, but with just being that friend that I adored so much is enough... I love you sweet heart ...I just want what's best for you, and I want to see you smile like you did before. I want you to be as cheerful as you were. I love you, you're my treasure, my life, my everything, and you'll always will be. I'll always be yours, what ever happens, you have my heart. You can do what ever you want with it. I love you and I will never grow tired of telling you that.

Sincerely yours,

ME


	4. I wish for the old you

September 27,2008

Dear YOU! ^-^

How's it going? I hope it's all good. You know, after that text message, I was in a bit of a trance for like 10 minutes, but for me they felt like hours. Thanks… for everything, for making me smile, because with just seeing you I smile, for making me cry, because I know you are worth ever tear that comes down my cheek, anyway, thanks for everything you've done for me. YOU, I was really scared you know…I thought… I thought I was going to lose you…I was really scared, you have no idea how much it hurt to have that idea in my mind. I felt alone… I can have family and friends but without you… is the same as being alone. You were my best friend before my boyfriend, and if there's a time when we break up, I hope we can still be friends because just having you in my life is enough…you're already part of it, no, correction…you are my life. I can't be without you; even if you're there and you make me suffer I still need you. You know…I saw a shooting star, and you know what I wished for? ... I wished for you to be the same as before sweet, gentle, loving and for you to do those gestures you knew and I hope you still know make me fall more in love with you every day. I remember I fought with you once because you paid more attention to a tennis ball than me…I told you that you should marry it…and you told me…I don't want to marry anyone that's not you…In that moment my temper went down…way down. Is a bit curious that you know how to calm me down even though not even my mom knows how. You're also the only one that's made me experience love for real, you're the first one to love me for real and the first one I've ever loved from the depts of my heart, you were my first kiss (and all those you stole don't count XP) you were and are my first boyfriend. And you know now that I think about it our friend was right, we liked each other and we didn't know it. Do you remember my birthday? When we were going to drop you off at your house, I was sad because of the fight I had cost between my cousin and her boyfriend. I remember you switched seats with her to talk to me and you started asking what was wrong, I was so worried about not looking at you that I didn't realize the distance we were from each other. When I finally did look at you, we were so close I could feel your warm breath on my lips…I…kind of felt the urge to kiss you. We were so close but we got to your house and well you had to leave, I said good bye and then I started asking myself, Why did I want to kiss you? Why did I even think about such a thing? I think ever since I denied myself that I liked you. I didn't want to ruin our beautiful friendship just because of my feelings. When I told you…it hadn't been long since I accepted that fact myself and I really thought I was going to lose you. But that wasn't what happen, I was wrong again. When you told me you liked me too I was in a trance for like half an hour hahaha I remember when you stole my FIRST kiss you almost fell hahhahahha (serves you right you can't steal a kiss and act cool about it). Sometimes I wonder, if that was what you really wanted; Or if you just asked me to be your girlfriend because you needed to control your hormones. I even thought that you were with me because you wanted to get my best friend jealous. But my heart told me to believe you, that you really did love me. And do I tell you a little secret? I'm happy that I heard my heart and not that annoying voice in my head that likes to torment me (or how I call her IS! inner self) I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! And I will never grow tired of telling you how much I love you. And you know what? I hope you never grow tired of me telling you. I love you.

Loving you forever,

Your ME forever

P.S.

Please go back to how you were, I miss you whispering in my ear, I felt electricity up my spine and how you caressed my cheek, how you kissed my forehead…but if I have to choose I miss your lips on top of mine the most.


	5. You cheated?

September 30, 2008

YOU, why? Why did you do that to me? Why did you lie? The only thing I ever did was love you and you hurt me to death. Well you know what? You did it, I'm dead MEME doesn't exist. You killed her when you kissed another girl. Don't look for a girl that's no longer part of me, you're not going to find her, like I said, you killed her. I loved you and I won't deny that I still do with all my being. But I'm broken and the hole you left it's bleeding…a lot , it just hurts too much…Knowing that all those kisses, hugs, the caressing, the words your gestures were all just…lies, empty lies. I think…well I know that one time I told you to not play with an I love you because that means too much and you can't play with me…. Why did you lie? You kissed her and told her that you were tired of me that I annoyed you. How could you play with me like that? You hurt me. How could you play with me like that, you hurt me really deep. I trusted you with everything and you… you used me to kill time…. WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU? MY ONLY FAULT WAS TO LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD!... My fault was to give you my whole life. My only fault was to give you everything. You were my first everything, you were the one that showed me how to love for real. I wished this would just be a bad dream and that I'll wake up soon…. But no, it won't matter how much I pinch myself…. The nightmare will still be there.

Sincerely,

The idiot who loved you more than her own life, ME

P.S.

No one will tell you about me, and I won't cross your path anymore.


	6. You're not there anymore

October 5, 2008

Hi YOU,

How are you? I ask because I don't know much about you. You don't even talk to me anymore. Well, you know I doubted you and I'm sorry, thanks for saying I love you I needed to hear you say it. I forgot to ask if it was as a friend or girlfriend but I'll wait till it clears out on its own. Like always I'll say that I miss you , and that earlier today I remembered when you always asked for a kiss in the classrooms, you wouldn't stop bugging me about it till I did so. Lol I remember in history we kissed one time and the teacher started screaming and we thought it was toward us hahaha we got really scared hahahha. You know….we never went to the movies after we became boyfriend and girlfriend… I wonder, if we did go out now…. Would you be the same as before? I'd like to prove that theory. And about the letter, yes I'm jealous of the girl that comes near you and… oh come on don't make this more hard than it has to be, admitting it is enough. But you know it's because I love you with my heart and soul, I love you my everything.

Sincerely ,

Your ME

(no one is taking my heart away from you)

October 5,2008 (note)

Hi YOU!

This is just a note. Lately I've been thinking a lot and I was wondering, are you embarrassed of me? If it's a yes please let me know and tell me what I did to make this so. You know I'm not embarrassed to say your my boyfriend. I love you and I don't care what other people think. Hey, when you said if you married, you'd marry me, was that true? Or was it something that popped into your head just to make me blush? You still have that something that has the power to make my mind go blank, blush and nervous all at the same time….but above all those things…. You have the power to make me feel important. I love you….


	7. Ironic to end when we started

October 8, 2008

Hi YOU,

You know, I don't really know what brought me to write you that letter if you're not even going to answer it. It took everything from me to tell you I what I told you today…you know about you never knowing anything about me. But when I got to my four wall room I cried, yes, even if you don't believe me I cried. And cried because I love you, even after everything, I still love you. Tomorrow is going to be our 7th monthaversary ….it be ironic if the same day it all started it ended…don't you think. My love…I don't know if I can still call you that but, my world doesn't make sense wit out you in it. Without you, I have nothing to keep me here. Maybe you'll see me laughing and hanging around normally but, it will never be the same….not without you in my life, I just fake the smile so no one gets worried…but without you I'd feel dead inside. I love you , I love you , I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU! No one can change that. Like I've said many many times I'm yours…there's no one after you. There will be no one after you. I love you, even if you don't reach forever with me…. I love you.

Sincerely your always and forever,

ME


	8. My only answeris it a lie?

This letter was written on October 6th,2008….but the reply came the 9th of October…the same day that brought a smile to ME was the day she lost herself….again…

October 6,2008

YOU, I can't anymore, I can't be strong anymore and act like I don't care. I do care…a lot. Please don't hurt me anymore, please no more, if you like another girl, tell me, even if it hurts I'll let you go. Why can't you see that I miss your touch, you kisses, your hugs and in that time we were together in our school in junior high…you made me addicted to you. You gave me love and gentleness and I missed you during summer a lot and when I finally get to see you…you don't even look at me. I miss when you said in my ear that you loved me, when you tickled my neck just to hear my laugh, I miss that every chance you got you gave me a kiss… I miss the letters that I randomly found on my and I love you's with your handwriting, I miss that even if you saw me a bit thoughtful you'd ask me if I was okay, I miss when we shared special moments and you told me that you loved me deeply and that I was yours… Where did that go? Where did the love of my life go? You promised me you weren't going to change…that you would always love me, do you have any idea what that meant to me? When you said I love you, or was that just until you got bored of me? YOU, I still love you with everything I have, you have my soul my heart, my mind I gave you absolutely everything. I thought you had too…Please, tell me what I am to you? You have no idea what it is to have this question on your chest and think of the worst every day and going to sleep only to have nightmares about it. Just tell me how you feel because I need to know. I'm dying slowly because of you. I need you to breath, to smile, you're my everything….No one is going to steal that place. Because your name is engraved in my heart, and in the last kiss we shared, I gave it to you… I gave you my life…. You can do whatever you want with it.

I love you,

Your ME, always yours

**The only reply October 9, 2008**

Hi! Hey I'm sorry for not answering the last one, and I'm sorry about earlier… well, I want to say I'm sorry and that you can please understand me please… I'M SORRY, but… I was forced to only be my friend and well, I love you with all my being but… from the start my intention wasn't to hurt you… but I've been an idiot.

Love ya!

YOU

P.S.

No, it's not another girl.

It's ironic, I promised that I'd read it when I got home, but I didn't keep that promise…I read it in school, it was the first promise that I ever broke, the only one at that…and I regret it…I just remember running out of the school and crying in a nearby park on a bench…that's where ME never came to be her self ever again….she was lost.


	9. I just hate you

October 13,2008

Hi YOU,

You know…I can't believe we're not together anymore. It hurts, every day I wonder why your mom asked you to do that….also I wonder…did you want to break up with me?. You know I am going to let out everything I've bottled up inside. Do you know what I hate about you? I hate that whenever I ask something important, you never answer! I hate it when you ignore me I hate when your distant, I hate that you forget everything involving me, I hate that you are afraid to fight for what you want, I hate that you care about what people think, I hate when you don't call when you haven't seen me for weeks not even to know if I'm aright, I hate that you are so deep in my heart and that I can't get you out to the level that I gave my heart to you thing that I would never do, I hate that you made me addicted to your kiss, hug, voice, eyes, hands, your I love you, your smile your laugh and all the gestures you did, I hate that you're so present in my thought that in test I write your name instead of mine and you know what it is I hate the most?...I hate…I hate that I love you so damn much I can't hate you for the rest… Why is it I love you so much that I forgive you for all your mistakes, nothing else matters but you, I want to see you happy even if it's not with me, even though I won't lie and I wish your happiness was in my hands. Why don't I give a damn just because you're not in my world?. My world doesn't exist and your memory will always hurt because I know I can't ever forget. Now I'm going to swallow my pain and understand you. I'll swallow all the questions I have in my mind day and night. I will swallow that if someday you are with someone else…I'll desire to be in her place. I'm your best friend, even though I still don't know if I have that tittle but I'll keep being your best friend…and please make me part of your happy moments like you can count on me to erase your sadness. I only ask for one thing…you can see me as a friend…but… don't ever ask me to do the same, because the feelings I have inside are too big for me to see you just as a friend. I'm sorry but it's not my fault that I fell in love with the most wonderful friend in the world and the best person I have met. You're my treasure….this might sound selfish but…I don't want to share you.

The girl who will never say she loves you,

ME


	10. The idiot who believed in love

October 20, 2008

Hi YOU,

Yeah you, cause I have no right to call you what I used to. You know, you killed me, yes you killed me. I know you left me because your mom told you to, thing that I doubt greatly. But even if it's true I know you never really love me. And I'm Lying please tell me why? Why did you not fight for what you felt for me? If you really loved me at all you would've fought against it. You have no idea what it is to lose the only thing that makes you smile, knowing all the promises, phrases and sweet nothings were all just a big lie. How does it feel to kill someone? Just like you killed me?...come on tell me what does it feel to break a person's soul even after knowing they love you?

The stupid idiot who believed you,

ME


End file.
